Motorcycles and other two-wheeled vehicles are difficult to store. For example, motorcycles are inherently unstable, and tend to tip in direction opposite the plane in which their wheels rotate. When in use, a rider must maintain his or her balance to keep a motorcycle in a substantially upright position, and prevent the motorcycle from tipping. When not in use, the motorcycle is normally propped up using a kick-stand. The kick-stand prevents the motorcycle from tipping by maintaining the motorcycle in a partially-upright inclined position. However, the motorcycle fills more side-to-side space when in the partially-upright inclined position afforded by the kick-stand. The additional side-to-side space required when using the kick-stand can pose a problem when storing a motorcycle. Moreover, placement of the kick-stand on either the left-hand or right-hand side of the motorcycle dictates where the motorcycle can be stored. For example, if the kick-stand was mounted on the rider's left-hand side, then the motorcycle would lean to the rider's left when propped up using the kick-stand. Furthermore, if the kick-stand was mounted on the rider's right-hand side, then the motorcycle would lean to the rider's right when propped up using the kick-stand. Either way, whether the kick-stand was positioned on the left-hand or right-hand side of the motorcycle, it would be difficult to park the motorcycle against a wall of a garage.
When parked against a garage wall, access to the motorcycle would be constrained because the motorcycle would ultimately lean either toward or away from the wall (depending on the placement of the kick-stand). To maximize the already constrained access, the motorcycle would ideally be positioned such that it would lean away from the garage wall. Therefore, if the kick-stand were positioned on the rider's left-hand side, the motorcycle would ideally be parked along the right side wall (when facing toward the rear wall of the garage), and if the kick-stand were positioned on the rider's right-hand side, the motorcycle would ideally be parked along the left side wall (when facing toward the rear wall of the garage). In some garages, such positioning is not possible, and the motorcycle must be parked near the center of the garage.
In addition to being difficult to store, a motorcycle can be difficult to move around. The turning radius of the motorcycle, while ideal for driving conditions, is not suited to allow for repositioning of the motorcycle in a tight space. For example, if a motorcycle is driven into a garage forwards, then it can be difficult to turn the motorcycle around in a garage. The tight space of most garages will not afford the space necessary for the motorcycle to make a complete turn. Instead, the motorcycle must be moved back and forth in arcuate paths until the motorcycle is effectively turned around. Such back and forth movement requires space which may not be available in a garage. As such, a motorcycle or other similar two-wheeled vehicle is difficult to store, and requires space for repositioning which may not be available in the place it is stored.
Consequently, there is a need for a device which can support a motorcycle or other similar two-wheeled vehicle in an upright position, and can provide for the repositioning of the motorcycle or other similar two-wheeled vehicle in tight spaces.